


Worry

by Paxoozoo



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e02 Snakes and Ladders, M/M, just fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxoozoo/pseuds/Paxoozoo
Summary: The aftermath of that scene in Snakes and Ladders where Bailey holds a knife at Henry's throat.Basically it's just worried fluff.





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I love George and Henry so much and I wanted to contribute to the fandom.

George lead Henry to the locker room as two other constables carted away Bailey’s body.

(Orgill’s body? George was a little confused at this point) 

The dark haired constable gently pressed his hand against the small of his friend’s back, subtly directing the shell-shocked man forward.

Once the door was closed and it was clear they were alone, George’s facade crumpled.

“Are you okay?” His newfie accent was strong as he spoke. Moving forward he softly cradled Henry’s face, tilting it to examine his neck. “Did he hurt you?”

“I’m okay, I think.” The blonde reached up and squeezed George’s wrist. “Just a little rattled, George, honestly.”

“Oh thank the lord.” George sighed in relief and pulled his hands away. “That scared the life out of me.”

Henry smiled slightly, trying to push down the fear he had felt when the cold metal of the knife was pressed to his throat.

“Hey.” George’s soft whisper snapped Henry back to the present and embarrassment struck him as he noticed his cheeks were a little wet with tears. “Oh, Henry…”

George threaded one hand through blonde hair and wrapped the other around Henry’s waist, pulling him into a tight hug.

Henry buried his face in George’s neck as his arms desperately encircled the other’s shoulders.

“It was terrifying.” He admitted as the fear ebbed away. He felt safe with George holding him.

“I know.” George whispered back, his cheek pressed to soft blonde hair.

George pulled away a little and used the hand in Henry’s hair to encourage the other to look at him.

“I thought I’d lost you.” His voice was serious. “I was so afraid he was going to take you from me.”

Henry smiled at him before cupping the back of George’s head and angling it forward so they could share a soft kiss.

When they pulled away George smiled brightly. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too.” Henry whispered before George pulled him forward for another kiss, both hands on his waist.

George pulled back only enough to force out a quick: “I need to get back to the detective.”

“Yes.” Henry agreed pulling him forward again so there lips met in a searing kiss.

George’s hands smoothed down from Henry’s waist to his hips, giving them a light squeeze before pulling away. “We’ll get caught here I really do need to get back to Detective Murdoch .”

They shared one last kiss before George hesitantly left the lockers, Henry smiling warmly behind him.


End file.
